1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garage door apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garage door apparatus wherein the same utilizes hingedly interconnected panels to permit the panels to more tightly be positioned adjacent interior wall surfaces relative to a garage door opening to provide for enhanced space relative to the door opening and garage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various garage door structure has been presented in the prior art to position garage door panels relative to a garage door opening. Such structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,860 to Weiss setting forth an adjustable garage door having foldable door opening in the center, with each pair of doors mounted to a jamb to permit folding of the doors relative to the garage door opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,301 to Benson sets forth a garage door panel structure formed with an outer metallic sheet and an inner insulating polymeric foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,019 to Silverthorn sets forth a garage door screen enclosure mounted to a garage door opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,004 to Martinez, et al. sets forth a door structure for garage openings, with rigid panels hingedly mounted relative to one another.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved garage door apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for vertical panels mounted in a hinged relationship to permit positioning of the panels in close proximity to side wall portions of an interior garage enclosure.